Avatar Born A Non-Bender
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Please review as you enjoy now I don't own anything only the characters I created for the story. Summary normal non-bender teen learns she is something of really special even though she can't even bend yet and has no choice to learn as it is her destiny, but she wasn't born in any of the four nation. Maiyie Fu-Chang is her name learning to bend is her game now. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching second two of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra episode six and seven; Beginnings part one and two it made me think what if? Yes, it's in the future but instead born in one of the four nations and parents that weren't benders with different backgrounds. Yeah, I more then watch DC Comics shows and things my nieces and god-daughter like to show I enjoy other shows too. So please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter One: The New Times A New Avatar**

Republic City built years ago by an air bender called Aang and he was once The Avatar this place was built to let anyone from other nations and were both benders and non-benders to live together in peace, but like any other city and the four nations Republic City had laws which both benders and non-benders had to obey.

"Maiyie Yu-Chang out of bed young lady school." called Mrs. Yu-Chang

"Ah, it's Monday where did Sunday go?" said Maiyie coming out from under her bed sheets. "I bet The Avatar didn't have to go to school."

"Your grandfather said otherwise young lady he went to school with him." said Mrs. Yu-Chang calling back. "Now out of bed wash, dress, and breakfast and school now Maiyie."

Maiyie sign and got out of bed. Right, out of bed easy part now as for wash that was the harder part as she had one big brother, one big sister and two younger brothers. Now you think they go in siblings' birth order. No as they would fight over the bathroom. So Maiyie skipped that part and go have breakfast first, than wash if there was time or any hot water being a middle child wasn't easy.

"Morning dad!" Maiyie said sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Morning honey your sister and brothers fighting over the bathroom again?" Mr. Yu-Chang said with a smile enjoying his breakfast.

Right, let's stop here for a minute to explain Mr. and Mrs. Yu-Chang. They are non-benders from two different nations. Mr. Yu-Chang was born in the earth nation and Mrs. Yu-Chang from the fire nation. Both moved to Republic City when they were only children and met in Republic High School they fell in love a married. Now Mr. Yu-Chang's father knew The Avatar years ago right before his death which was nearly sixteen years ago. Maiyie's school was having a big television news announcement from the fire nation today at assembly.

"Mum, Kenchi used up the hot water AGAIN!" Maiyie's big sister yelled.

"Bite me Yuki I am older." Kenchi yelled back Maiyie's big brother.

"Only by five and half minutes I can't believe I am your twin." Yuki yelled back.

"And that's why I don't stay up-stairs in the morning?" Maiyie said eating her cereal. "Why couldn't you and mum just ended with those two and not have I, Li and Jiang?"

"Eat your breakfast then get dress sometimes I wish maybe one of us was able to bend, but fate was life I need to deal with the boiler." Mrs. Yu-Chang said going up-stairs.

Maiyie finish her breakfast got dress for school. No one in her family could bend and in a few days was her sweet sixteen and her parents were throwing her birthday party. Maiyie went to Republic High School where both bender and non-bender students attend the same school her parents went to and was built by Avatar Korra had built years ago for every child could attend whether they were benders or non-benders could go together. For she believes no matter who we are we were all the same. After she died the next Avatar was born in the earth nation and knew her grandfather. Maiyie wishes she got to see The Avatar before he died, but he died just her mother gave birth to her Republic City kinda sad though.

"Morning Maiyie big day huh?" Mai said greeting her friend non-bender.

"Pretty much, but I thought they announce The Avatar on their sixteenth not a few days before it?" Maiyie asked with wonder.

"Well, I guess they change it because when war broke out they had to tell Avatar Aang just after his twelve birthday." Mai said as she open her locker. "And they started searching for next Avatar right after he passed away so maybe they change the rules a bit. Ready for today's test."

"Test! Oh, crap I forgot to study because my grandparents on my mum's side visit at the weekend." Maiyie freaking out.

The Avatar history test the questions were different every year it was the test that every students had to take in order to passed to the next grade. What was Maiyie going to do? A quick study in the school assembly. The school assembly Maiyie was in the third row Yuki her sister was with her friend on the first row and Kenchi with his friends' fifth row. The twins didn't like sitting with each other completely different to each other.

"Come on Maiyie you passed the other tests last time without studying." Mai said watching her panic.

"But each test is different to each other and my brother and sister won't tell me what they are because it their last year, and thinks it's funny to make me suffer." Maiyie said in panic so it was really fast.

"Quiet down students please turns off all electronics it's time for the fire nation's announcement." The principal said loudly to get everyone's attention.

This was it who was the next Avatar who is he or she? Born to bend all four elements in the twenty first century this was big. Bigger than anything in history great wars come and go, but The Avatar dies and is resonated every generation. The fire lord with his wife stands next to the high fire priest who cleared his throat to speak.

**Whoa! Stopping there just like the show going to keep you on the edge of your seats. Yeah, I know I'm a stinker when I want to be. Yes, you guess it set in our century where television, mobile phones and computers. Next chapter we learn what the fire high priest has to say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was watching second two of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra episode six and seven; Beginnings part one and two it made me think what if? Yes, it's in the future but instead born in one of the four nations and parents that weren't benders with different backgrounds. Yeah, I more then watch DC Comics shows and things my nieces and god-daughter like to show I enjoy other shows too. So please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Two: Not Found Yet**

This was it who was the next Avatar who is he or she? Born to bend all four elements in the twenty first century this was big. Bigger than anything in history great wars come and go, but The Avatar dies and is resonated every generation. The fire priest clear his throat to speak he didn't look happy looking at all the children that were talented fire benders born nearly sixteen years ago.

"I'm sorry, but none of these young talented fire benders are not The Avatar." The fire priest said sadly.

"What?!" said everyone listening to the announcement.

"I don't believe it." Said Maiyie stocked. "Then who is The Avatar?"

"Only the spirits know I guess." Mai said she too stocked.

"Now, now students settle down. Now this might happen that The Avatar might not be born in any of the four nations, but in Republic City instead." The Principal said calming everyone down. "Now in case of this I want all the fire bending students born on July 15th please stay in the gym while everyone else attended class."

Maiyie with all the other students left the gym and made their way to class. Maiyie wish she just study while her grandparents were visiting, but Grandma Long her mum's maiden name insisted she learn how to make traditional fire nation meals they had for dinner that weekend. She wasn't ready for The Avatar Test she was going to fail big time.

"Mr. Solo sir can I do the make-up test?" Maiyie asked hoping it would get her out of the test.

"The make-up test is only for students who were unwell to attend school on the day the test is held now seat down Miss. Yu-Chang." Said Mr. Solo the history teacher.

"But sir my grandparents were visiting on the weekend a-and I couldn't study because my grandmother insisted on teaching me and sister how to cook traditional fire nation meals." Maiyie plead.

"No excuses Miss. Yu-Chang now seat down now or you'll get detention for trying to skip out the test." Mr. Solo slams his hands on his desk getting out of his seat.

"Yes, sir." Maiyie sign seating down next to Mai. "I'm doomed!"

Maiyie slammed her head on her desk moaning as she prayed for a miracle as Mr. Solo shook his head in disappointment. Grandparents visiting or not she should have studied as today the new Avatar wasn't in the fire nation upon resonation. Maiyie took her test and got her pencil signing as she read each questions. Oh, God and spirits help me she thought.

"I passed five times on five different testes because Mr. Solo thought I cheated even though I told him I didn't study with my grandparents visiting." Maiyie said after the test after five times stocked.

"I don't know what to tell ya Maiyie maybe the spirits heard your prayer and helped you during each test you were finish before anyone in class." Mai said she too was stocked. "I only got a B maybe I should pray to the spirits too so they can help me next time to get a better grade."

"Mm, how did she know without even studying at all?" Mr. Solo question. "She couldn't be? But he or she is born a bender unless this time she was the nearest first born at the time he died. Her mother is from the fire nation. Mm, but these are testes no student has taken yet."

During the break Mr. Solo took all the tests to the principal's office to show him. Even he was stocked to see a non-bender student passed five different tests without even studying. She didn't even cheat neither, but could have so these tests and grade could still be incorrect. Maiyie felt worried as she was called to the principal's office. Was told to give up all her electrical devices and take one more Avatar Test with once again different questions in front of the principal himself. Maiyie gulped completely nervous as she took this new test.

"Call the fire lord and the fire priests now this is important." The principal said running out of his office leaving Maiyie confuse.

"Huh? Did I pass again sir? Because I am totally confuse." Maiyie asked.

"Just say there Maiyie Fu-Chang I just need to ….. Called Mr. and Mrs. Fu-Chang right now they need to know as well." The principal said stocked.

"Y-yes sir!" said the office assistant very surprise.

Maiyie couldn't understand it what was going on? Six different Avatar Tests in one day none of the fire bender born on the same day she was born on were The Avatar, but the way everyone was acting you think she was, but The Avatar was always born a bender everytime he or she died than reborn. The questions didn't even look easy or any she knew, but somehow she did without even studying. What was going on?

**Whoa! Stopping there just like the show going to keep you on the edge of your seats. Yeah, I know I'm a stinker when I want to be. Next chapter Maiyie is confuse as is her family on what's going on and no one is telling her until a group of fire priests show up at her house in Republic City and she learns something she never thought would happen in her life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was watching second two of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra episode six and seven; Beginnings part one and two it made me think what if? Yes, it's in the future but instead born in one of the four nations and parents that weren't benders with different backgrounds. Yeah, I more then watch DC Comics shows and things my nieces and god-daughter like to show I enjoy other shows too. So please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Three: Found At Last**

Maiyie sign it was Friday at long last the school week felt longer since Monday and finally Saturday was her sixteenth birthday. All her family and friends were going to be at the party now all she wanted was to enjoy turning sixteen and finish the final week of school to start the summer holidays. Maiyie got home and was greeted not by her parents or little brothers, but five fire priests can this week get any weirder. First the six passed tests she didn't even know the answers to yet somehow she knew the answers. Now five fire priests are in her house looking at her with wonder. Totally creepy and annoying.

"Isn't this nice dear?" said Mrs. Yu-Chang with a smile servicing green tea.

"Yeah! Thanks mum." Maiyie said taking a slip of her green tea. "You know I do have homework to do some of it due on Monday."

"Showing signs of wisdom write that down." Said the eldest fire priest.

"Er, being concern about my studies isn't wisdom but every teenager thinks about it nearly all the time." Maiyie said getting annoyed.

"Ah, signs of hot emotion like a fire bender." The eldest fire priest spoke again.

"Come on I am not a fire bender or even a bender of any kind." Maiyie got up from her seat.

"Yes, I agree hot emotion of a fire bender." A priestess said.

"MUM!" Maiyie yelled angry.

"With that voice she could breathe fire without even trying." A young fire priest said.

Maiyie couldn't believe what she was hearing she was no fire bender or a bender of any kind she was just a normal teenage girl turning sixteen tomorrow. Her phone started to ring at last she can leave and go to her bedroom even though she shares it with her sister, Yuki. Maiyie ran up-stairs answering her phone finally freedom. The fire priests watch in amazement how fast she moved.

"Maiyie don't be rude. I am sorry we weren't expecting this at all, but the school's tests she took don't lie." Mrs. Yu-Chang said seeing her daughter ran off.

"Not to worry Mrs. Yu-Chang I am glad you did a request of not telling her until we see her." The eldest fire priest said bowing. "I and my fellow fire priests will be staying at the local fire temple here we sent word of our arrival. We will see you tomorrow."

"That wouldn't be a good idea tomorrow is Maiyie's birthday party." Mrs. Yu-Chang said sounding worried.

"We know The Avatar would be turning sixteen and the dead line is tomorrow she might show signs, and if it does happen her training will begin." The priestess said bowing.

"That's what I'm worrying about. Well, thank you honoring us with your visit." Mrs. Yu-Chang said bowing letting the fire priests leave.

"Finally, there going." Maiyie said watching the fire priests leave. "You won't believe I had the worse hour of my life Mai. They were looking at me like some kind of I don't know something. Saying I am wise because I wanted to get my homework done and I have hot emotion like a fire bender."

"Maiyie, get off your phone I am trying to study unlike you since you wanted to do your homework in the first place." Yuki said annoyed.

"This is none of your business Yuki. Leave me alone." Maiyie said feeling a bit weird but somehow it calmed her down.

Maiyie finish up her phone call with Mai then started on her homework on Friday she could stay up a little longer so she was done and went to bed just before midnight. Maiyie that night had an odd dream that she was flying like a bird seeing benders of all kind, but one bender was wearing green and having green tea.

"Come child join me and the other Avatars." He spoke with a smile.

"Huh? Other Avatars?" Maiyie said landing onto the ground. "Weird, it doesn't feel like a dream, but visions of memories."

"Yes, mine and your memories from pass lives." He took a slip of green tea. "I am Avatar Sombra and I knew your grandfather when he was a boy in the earth nation."

"OK, now I know I'm dreaming I never seen you before and you died on the day I was born."

"Yes, Raava insisted I choose a child born in the fire nation not in Republic City, but I knew Jet's granddaughter would have the right heart."

"Huh? Wait, Avatar Korra and Avatar Aang and wait why do I feel like I know these people?"

"Because you like I was once them since the day they were born to their dying breath."

"But that would make me ….. That can't be I can't even bend."

"Wan, couldn't bend all four until he mastered fire first followed by air, water finally water with Raava's help."

"Who Raava?"

"A light spirit Avatar Wan fuse with in the spirit world centuries ago and she is now within you, child."

Maiyie open her eyes glowing white creating a powerful winds begin to build up in her bedroom waking her sister help. Making Yuki call for help and as everyone entered the bedroom to Maiyie was up straight floating in the air bending fire, air, water and earth her hair flowing around her from the spirit energy within her. Finally it was over as Maiyie float gently down from her being in the Avatar state.

"I'm The Avatar who would've thought." Maiyie said looking at her family.

"OMG, no wonder you keeping passing The Avatar Tests you are The Avatar." Yuki said annoyed.

"Cool!" said Li and Jiang together excitedly.

**Whoa! Stopping there just like the show going to keep you on the edge of your seats. Yeah, I know I'm a stinker when I want to be. Next chapter Maiyie begins her training with the four nations learning how to control her new bending skills. Learning there is more to being The Avatar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was watching second two of Avatar: The Legend Of Korra episode six and seven; Beginnings part one and two it made me think what if? Yes, it's in the future but instead born in one of the four nations and parents that weren't benders with different backgrounds. Yeah, I more then watch DC Comics shows and things my nieces and god-daughter like to show I enjoy other shows too. So please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Four: Training Begins**

Her weekend sucked as the fire priests showed up to her sixteenth birthday party watching her throughout her party with all her friends and family. Her fire nation grandparents arrived bringing traditional fire nation things to give to Maiyie because her mother called about the fire priests were at her birthday party.

"Maiyie my little fire princess there you are. Give grandma a hug as she gives you a birthday kiss." Said Grandmother Long grabbing Maiyie for a big hug. "Now I bought you a new traditional fire nation dress. Go put it on I am so proud."

"Mother, can I talk to you and father in privet please." Mrs. Yu-Chang said taking her parents to the kitchen. "OK, they don't know yet and I know the fire priests got word the new Avatar might be here and I know you think Maiyie ….."

"Hey, why does Maiyie get a new dress?" Yuki said storming into the kitchen.

"Yuki, dear please." Mrs. Yu-Chang said trying to calm her eldest daughter.

"I mean I know it's her birthday all, but the fire priests and the new outfits it not fair just because MAIYIE IS THE AVATAR." Yuki yelled that everyone heard. "Uh, oh! My jealousy got the best of me again. Sorry!"

Thanks to Yuki getting jealous of Maiyie getting a new dress. It was a lovely long dress ideal for dancing and fighting guessing woman hundreds of years ago were skilled to defend themselves thinking back to Lord Zuko's little sister Azuela was a skilled martial artist and fire bender. Now, time to learn how to bend can't be hard they'll go easy on her or so she thought.

"ARGH!" Maiyie screamed dodging a fire flame. "Hey, come on guys! Go easy ….. On me ….. Please!"

"We are if you haven't notice this isn't our full strength." One of the fire students said confuse.

"Oh, but I had to cut my birthday party short today I thought you knew I CAN'T BEND." Maiyie yelled ducking to dodge another flame.

"Enough!" Spoke a fire bending master loudly. "Thank you boys you may patience your fire bending outside the court yard. Right, Avatar time to learn fire bending 101."

"Great, but I do have a name it's Maiyie Fu-Chang." Maiyie said bowing.

"Then I will address you as Avatar Maiyie Fu-Chang." Fire bending master said.

"Actually I prepare you call me just Maiyie I'm just getting used to the title Avatar." Maiyie said but quiet down when she saw the fire bending master's face darken.

OK, he was a descended of the white loutish you learn about them in school, but of The Avatar's history because they been in the service of The Avatar since well the last fire bending born Avatar. So in a way they were The Avatar's guards in case The Avatar needed help or protection. Wasn't the first time. They helped Avatar Aang and protected Avatar Korra before she was poison, most of all if the red loutish found out about Maiyie she would be a target. For some reason they believe the Avatar was a tool not a person, but a thing for them to control to bring back order by creating chaos. Master Wong was her fire bending master and he was going to teach her how to focus her skills in her hands and her body.

"First tea." Master Wong said sitting down.

"Huh? Tea, how does that have to do with fire bending?" Maiyie asked confuse.

"Sit down and learn my goodness were all Avatars like this no respect for their masters."

"Sorry!"

"Good, now tea isn't enjoyed cold unless it ice tea lovely stuff your water bender master will tell you."

"Question! When will I meet my other bending master?"

"After you mastered fire then you will go to the air triples meet Master Tomiko she will teach you air bending then Master Kumiko in the northern water tribe finally Master Bijou. Not together as your final training is in the spirit world."

"Erm, two of those masters have female names shouldn't they be called mistresses?"

"Tomiko and Kumiko only are called masters because they are unmarried women until then when you meet them you will address them as masters not mistresses until they are wed. Now enough silly questions lesson focus."

"Right, yes Master Wong." Maiyie bowed her head.

OK, so much of being a normal teenage girl time to take on the world. Tea, the first lesson of fire bending learning to stay calm even though fire benders are strong even their element can hurt not just others, but themselves and the own kin. Second lesson tai chi a slow energy flowing martial arts to help her bring her fire out through breathing. Butterflies, odd what are they doing here?

**Whoa! Stopping there just like the show going to keep you on the edge of your seats. Yeah, I know I'm a stinker when I want to be. Next chapter Maiyie meets spirits here to help her learn how to bend fire and followed her around, but what will her fellow students think at Republic High School?**


End file.
